Mistaken Identity
by Neusuada
Summary: What happes when Edward hasn't slept in 2 weeks, and then mistakes Winry for Pride? Read to find out... Edward/Winry


**Mistaken Identity**

**Neusuada: Hi! Okay, so I was thinking of writing this for a while, but never did, so I thought that I should just get it on paper before I forget about it, so enjoy! I don't own anything.**

**Ashe: You have got to be kidding me...**

**Neusuada: *Laughs nervously* I am.**

**Ashe: We don't own anything.**

* * *

Winry was amazed that Alphonse had managed to get Edward to agree to coming to Risembool for just a visit instead of an auto mail appointment. Not only that, but they were staying for an entire week!

Everything had gone great so far other than one problem: Edward hadn't slept at all in the 6 days that they had been there so far. And when he had come, he had had dark circles under his eyes, so there was no knowing if he had slept the previous week or not.

It wasn't that he couldn't sleep, it was that he refused to. Edward had had a reoccurring dream every night since they had figured out who Pride was, about him ripping everyone Edward cared about to pieces, and that had been more than 2 weeks ago.

Winry and Alphonse had tried to reason with him about sleep, but he just said that the dream would not go away and that it scared him too much to go back to sleep.

That, of course, earned him a wrench to the head, but at least that meant that she cared about it.

Granny had asked Edward about it too, but so far, no one had any luck trying to get him to go to sleep. Eventually, he hadn't been sleeping for so long that one night…he snapped.

Edward was sitting on his bed with his back to the door and a crazed look on his face when Winry decided to check on him and see if he was sleeping.

"Edward?" Winry said cautiously as she opened the door. The only problem was that when she opened the door, the light in the hallway illuminated her form and made the shadow that appeared on the ceiling look long and creepy.

Winry slowly closed the door behind her which only managed to make the shadow look pointier due to the lack of light.

Edward whipped around as fast as he could and pinned Winry to the ground by her arms at almost inhuman speed.

"Why did you kill so many people, Pride?! Why?!" Edward yelled at her, with his eyes wide and insane looking. Apparently he did not hear her when she had said his name, so he assumed that it had been Pride that had entered his room because of the shadows.

"Wha-Pride? Who is Pride?" Winry asked with clear confusion. They had never told her about the Homunculi, so she didn't know who Pride was.

That time though, Edward seemed to hear and recognize her voice even through the insanity, because he just laid there on top of Winry, not saying a word.

While he was just lying there, Winry noticed some things about him. His hair was out of its usual braid and hung lazily around his shoulders, some of it long enough to tickle her face. His bangs covered his eyes, and it gave him a mysterious look, and she was suddenly painfully aware the he was laying his body directly on top of hers, and that he was so close that she could feel his heartbeat and both of their heavy breathing.

"Winry?" Edward asked softly. It was clear that he was still slightly crazed, but not as much now that he knew that Winry was there.

Winry had barely managed to get the word 'yes' out of her mouth before something warm and soft covered her lips and muffled her words. Winry realized quickly that the 'something' pressed against her lips were Edward's lips, which, of course, made her eyes widen and shocked her to the very core, before she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him back.

'He likes me back?' was the only thought that went through Winry's head before Edward deepened the kiss, making her lose her entire train of thought and making her respond enthusiastically.

After about 5 minutes of them kissing, Winry finally realized that Edward had not slept in so long, that he was probably not thinking properly. So Winry, sadly, broke the kiss and simply stared at Edward as she caught her breath, and waited for him to do something.

Edward looked back at her before he got off of her, and sat on the floor. He didn't look insane or even slightly crazy anymore. He just looked…tired.

It finally hit her that Edward really hadn't slept in so long and he had just closed his eyes for about 6 minutes and fought sleep.

Winry quickly got up from the floor and helped him onto the bed and under the sheets.

"What was that, Ed?" Winry asked when she heard Edward mumble something too quiet to hear.

"I…love you…Winry," Edward said tiredly as he closed his eyes.

Winry momentarily wondered if he still wasn't thinking correctly, but she soon realized that, even with a sleep crazed mind, Edward wouldn't do or say things that he didn't mean.

"I love you too, Ed," Winry said with a smile as she turned around to leave before a metal hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

Winry looked at Edward with a questioning look before he spoke.

"Can you stay here tonight, Winry?" Edward asked.

"Sure, Ed," she said softly as she laid down next to him in bed and pulled the sheets up so far that you could only see their heads.

Edward put his arms around Winry while she did the same to him and soon after, they both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Edward and Winry were both woken up the next morning by a startled shout and opened their eyes to look into the horrified ones of Alphonse.

Winry wondered why he looked so disturbed, but she was answered by what he said and when she remembered everything that had happened last night.

"W-Winry. Y-you a-and brother. Y-you- d-did you- WHAT IS GOING ON!" Alphonse said. It was clear that he had no idea what was happening.

Winry finally realized that she was still wrapped in Ed's arms, and they were still under the sheets, so it was impossible to tell if they were wearing anything. Winry blushed when she realized that he must have thought that something had happened the previous night.

It took about twenty minutes to explain everything from Ed going crazy to them admitting that they loved each other, and ending with them just _happening_ to fall asleep in the same bed. As soon as Al understood, he calmed down quite a bit before thanking Winry for getting Ed to fall asleep.

It seemed that Edward remembered and meant everything from the night before, even if he wasn't in his right mind at the time.

Later that day, Edward and Alphonse had to leave to go back to Central, and Winry was once again left waiting for them to come back.

When Winry thought back to all that had happend during the past week, she couldn't believe that the most important thing had all happend because of a case of mistaken identity.

* * *

**Neusuada: Okay, first I just want to say that there was no lemon or lime in that if people thought that there was. Second, I now have a new laptop, so I can write faster now, but I need ideas in able to do that, so pleeease pm me if you have any. I will do all couples except for Al/Winry, Ed/Envy, Ed/Roy, Roy/Envy, Envy/Winry, or any other couples that don't work, like yaoi couples. The couples that I just listed will only happen when Alphonse hates cats, when Greed does not want something, when Edward says that he doesn't care if Alphonse gets his body back or not, and when Edward truthfully says 'Thank you' to someone calling him short. Okay? Okay. REVIEW!**


End file.
